Unexpected Lover
by ShadesofSin
Summary: When a mysterious and beautiful bluenette turns up at a clinic in the demon realm, how will Claude Faustus react? What happens when he finds out the little bluenette isn't alone on her journey, and where is the frail thing's lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had this story in mind for a little while now and am posting this first chapter as a feeler. Thanks for reading! I don't own any Kuroshitsuji, but please favor, follow, and review if you enjoy! **

Now that his master was dead and things had settled, Claude Faustus resumed his work at the hospital in his realm for the sick and the wounded. This night, he was working the emergency shift, one which he rather enjoyed, requiring him to weave his broken pieces back together on short notice, just as a spider weaves its web. As the assistants always did, they handed Claude his next patient's chart and opened the exam room door for him. He stepped through the doorway like he had a thousand times before but this time his eyes widened and his heart caught in his throat. Bent over the exam table was the most gorgeous girl Claude had ever seen. Smooth, milky white skin, long, flowing bluenette hair, and such a lithe figure, partially obscured by the unbuttoned black knee-length coat she wore. Claude put his chart down casually in front of him to hide the tent growing in his trousers as she lifted up her mismatched eyes to him and gave him a look that snapped his heart in two. "P-please….." the girl begged in a pained whisper, as Claude stepped forward to examine her. "Just relax miss; everything's going to be f..fine…." Claude's breath hitched as he slid his hands over her middle and felt the rounded belly of an expectant mother. He froze for a moment as thoughts raced through his mind…..this girl must have a lover of some sort, which sadly meant there was no chance for him, but if so, where was he? Why would he leave something this beautiful in delicate to hurt alone? Another soft, pained whimper escaped the lady in front of him and Claude snapped back to reality, speaking soothing words to her and telling her to relax as he laid her down and began his examination. His eyes furrowed when he found her pain was mostly due to tension and worry, upon which he gave her an IV to help calm her down. Once the pain stopped, she began to finally relax and lay there, rubbing her bump and talking to him. Not once did she mention the father. While Claude thought this odd and was actually dying to know if he could ask her out or not, he thought it rude to pry and after a while, left her to have some quiet time while he tended another patient. Even as he went about his job, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _She's just too lovely to forget_ he thought, as he smiled to himself, his writhing patient wondering what kind of monster was working on him. Once the girl's pain had stopped completely, she was released and Claude was the one to see her out. "May I call someone for you?" He asked to which she shook her head. 'No, there's no one to call." Claude's face fell when she said that and he offered his hand to her once he told the assistants he finished his time for the night. "Then may I at least offer you a ride home?" he smiled warmly as the girl looked a little unsure but nodded. In the car, Claude hung on her every word, smiling uncharacteristically brightly as he noticed how fantastic she smelled. He never wanted her to leave, to tell the truth, but he followed her directions as she gave them to him and eventually ended pulling up at a shelter for creatures like them with no home. Claude looked at her aghast, "This is it?" He asked incredulously and the girl nodded, clearly ashamed as she grabbed her bag and mumbled, "For the time being, I'm afraid so.." 'Wait!" The tall man said as she went to get out and he looked down at her belly for a second. "Please, just for the night, come and stay at my home. I have plenty of rooms, and as a healer, I really don't feel comfortable dropping a woman in your condition at a place like this." Normally, the girl would have protested, normally, she would never have accepted the ride at all, but tonight she was tired, and she was lost in more ways than one. "Alright." The reply came quietly as Claude smiled brightly and drove her to his extensive mansion. Taking the girl in, he sat her down and brought her a plate of food, smirking to himself as she promptly devoured it. "Thank you, I don't know what I can do to repay you" she murmured sleepily against his chest as he carried her to a bedroom afterwards, laying her down in the large, soft bed. He smoothed her bangs from her face and whispered softly, "Let me know your name, dear." The delicate girl sighed as she drifted off to sleep, "Ciel.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected chapter 2 **

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading! I don't own any of kuroshitsuji! Please favor, follow, and or review! :)**

**When the bluenette girl awoke, she looked around and blinked as she sat up, lying in a soft bed with a nightshirt on, buttoned down to her bulging belly. She pressed a hand to her bump as she sat up and looked around, moving to get up when the door opened and Claude came in, carrying a tray with fresh orange juice, some toast, and a chocolate pastry sitting beside an apple. "Good morning, Ciel." "Good morning, dr., thank you for letting me stay, I really should go." Ciel said as she moved to get up, but claude caught her, firmly but gently, and sat down with her. "Where would you go?" He asked with a frown as the sapphire-eyed girl looked back at him, not being able to hide the tears that formed before she buried her face in Claude's shoulder. "I don't know!" She sobbed, "my...my husband...he went on an errand for me and never came back, I'm afraid he's run off...or worse..." Her voice trailed off before she grunted, clutching her belly as the baby kicked hard, sensing her distress.**

**Claude frowned and held her close, soothingly stroking her bump to calm her and the little one she carried. "There, there, my dear. You can call me claude, all right? And don't worry about a thing, we'll find your husband, one way or another. In the meantime, as a medical professional, I can't release a woman in your condition to a homeless shelter, you'll have to stay with me." He said, kissing the side of her head before he thought about it. Oh, how he wished this little lady and the baby she carried were his. Of course he was lying, being a doctor did not mean he had to take in random pregnant homeless girls, and Ciel knew this, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to be on the street, and so far this man had been kind to her and her baby and shown them both no intent of harm, so she just sighed and relaxed against him. Claude smiled softly and brought the orange juice to her lips, watching her drink and then nibble her breakfast down, "how beautiful." He thought happily to himself. What kind of heartless man could leave this lovely creature? As long as she was in his care, he was going to treat her like a queen.**


	3. Chapter 25

**Hello all loyal readers! Just a quick note, first of all, please relax, updates to all stories will be in by the 1st of February (at least that's the plan). Anyway, this is a small announcement. I have had a bad week, made worse by the fact that I have basically been tossed aside by my dear friend who happens to be my rp Sebastian partner. This may seem silly, but over the years, our rp has helped both of us write our stories and relieve stress. Most of my rp partners have fallen by the way side, but it is hurtful my Sebastian would consider just giving up and just leave my ciel in the dirt. Anyway, this is partially cramping my writing, and I am really on the lookout for other role play partners. I love Sebastian, my ciel needs a Sebastian, I do also love Alois. (I've only rp'ed bits and pieces with a Claude, but it would be awesome to find a literate Claude). So, I'm on Kik, I'm on Facebook, I'm on here, I'm on email...if you or any of your friends is a literate role player of Sebastian, Alois, or Claude, and is interested please reach out to me! leave a comment or shoot me a pm! i need role play in my life! The stories will get even better!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Here is the update, sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading, I don't own any of kuroshitsuji, but please favor, follow, and or review if you enjoy!

And so, Dr. Faustus and Ciel settled into a routine for the next month or so, every morning he would get up for work, leave breakfast for the little bluenette and let her have free range of his home while he was away. He left her his cell and work number so she could call him if she needed anything. Every day she mentioned finding her husband, as the baby's birth drew nearer and nearer. At the father's mention, Claude would nod and say he was working on it, but the truth was Claude was not rushing the finding of the bluenette's husband. Claude would have given anything to be that man, and he figured if he found who she belonged to, he would have to let her go… And besides, whoever the bluenette's mate was, he didn't deserve her or that child after abandoning them, Claude reasoned. Claude was completely and absolutely, madly, in love with the female that inhabited his home. He loved sitting and talking with her, he loved watching her waddle as she rubbed at her back; he loved gazing into her sapphire eyes as they shared dinner together every night once he returned home. He wanted her, as his lover, even as his wife, as crazy as it sounded. The baby would come soon and he was sure he could love her child just as he loved her. Claude had always wanted a family, and with her, maybe he could have one.

Of course, Claude never mentioned any of that to her, she didn't need that right now. She had been through a lot and needed her energy focused on the baby. The best thing Claude could do for her was what he did, provided her with love and support and tried to prepare her for the birth. Claude had taken to letting her pick out things for the baby, decorating one of his spare bedrooms as a nursery. He gave her foot rubs and belly rubs and while his heart fluttered whenever he touched her, he was careful not to make any sexual advances towards her, lest he frighten her away. Towards the end of the month, he began to try to educate her about labor and delivery, wanting her to feel comfortable when the time came, not afraid and alone. One evening, the bluenette sat frowning after they had worked through a couple of Lamaze exercises. "Claude," she asked quietly, with him sitting behind her, his hands still on her round belly, "You're going to, you know, be….there, right?' She asked her sapphire eyes looking up at him hopefully. Claude's heart melted at the words, "My dear, if you let me I'll be right beside you from the first contraction to the final push." He cooed, nuzzling her before he could stop himself. To his surprise, the bluenette just purred with a happy smile on her face. Even if her husband was gone, maybe she wouldn't have to go through this world alone after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Here is the update! I do not own any of kuroshitsuji, but please favor, follow, and or review!**

**The last few weeks of searching had proved unsuccessful, and ciel's frown had grown ever day. Claude hated seeing her frown and did what he could to make her happy. He was loving, supporting, gentle, and kind. He may as well have been her husband. His own spirits dampened every time he saw her cry, as much as he wanted her, she still belonged to another. Claude had made up his mind though, it didn't matter, he would eventually win her over and they would be together...forever.**

**Every night for the past three weeks, he cuddled her to sleep, adjusting the pillows so she was somewhat comfortable. Claude had also stopped working his long shifts, wanting to be with her when the baby came. He rested his hands on her swollen belly as much as she would let him, rubbing it tenderly and somewhat possessively, to which she would sigh happily. It felt good to be wanted, and even better to be massaged when her body was so full and aching. **

**On a cold, windy night, he was able to make it home just before it started snowing, greeting the bluenette with a warm hug as usual, asking how she had been, and moving to heat dinner up for both of them. He rose a brow when he saw she didn't eat as much as she normally did. "My dear, is everything alright?" He asked as she took a sip of water. "Yes, of course, I just feel a little nauseous, that's all. I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite." Claude's brow remained raised as he got up from his chair and pulled her own out to palpate her belly. "What are you doing?" She asked as he pressed on the huge orb between them. "Seeing if its time." Claude shrugged, pulling back as he stopped and kissed the creamy swell of her belly. Ciel blushed softly, "I'm not in any pain." "Not yet." Claude said, with a seriousness that made Ciel nervous. "Let's lie down and try to rest a bit." Claude said as he gathered her up and took her upstairs to his bedroom, his suspicions were confirmed when the bluenette only sighed and rubbed her eyes before snuggling down and dozing off. Labor was probably getting ready to start.**

**As soon as she was asleep, Claude opened the door to get out and clear the path for the car. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when, because of the storm, his visibility was reduced to three feet in front of him. The car was buried, along with the road and the driveway. There was no way that he could get the car out tonight. Claude wasn't afraid, if the baby was born tonight he knew just what to do. But, all of his pain medications were at the hospital. He blinked a moment before going back inside and quietly gathering supplies around the house, knowing when ciel woke, she would need him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected chapter 6**

**Hello! Sorry for the break! Thanks for reading, please favor, follow, and or review! I don't own any of kuroshitsuji./**

**Claude sat across from the sleeping bluenette, reading a book calmly as the fire crackled, his eyes on her intently as she became more and more restless in her sleep. After an hour or so, he laid one palm on her lower back and one on the underside of the swell of her belly and waited. Twenty minutes later, she began to shift in her sleep as the muscles tightened under his hands and he frowned in sympathy. He wished he had something more to offer her to ease her pain other than a loving touch. **

**After awhile the spasms grew stronger and one was so strong that ciel gasped sharply and sat bolt upright, a hand flying to clutch her belly as Claude looked into her eyes. "My dear, it's alright, don't panic but the baby is coming." "W-what?! Oh!" Ciel cried out, unaccustomed to the foreign pain that wracked through her body. Claude quickly got behind her and held her through the spasm, massaging her where he knew it would hurt the most, only speaking once he felt her relax. "Contractions are less than six minutes apart, so it shouldn't be too long. That's good news." He said, patting her belly with a smile as wild, sapphire eyes looked back at him, terrified. He practically purred as ciel's look activated his paternal instincts and he kissed her cheek as he said gently, "don't be afraid, my dear, I'm here, I'm going to take wonderful care of you and this little one." He said, cuddling her close and gently rubbing her bump.**

**"I...I want to stand up." Ciel said, feeling a hard ache form at her spine, Claude nodded and quickly helped her to her feet, letting her brace against him as the next contraction hit. And so, for the next couple of hours, Claude helped her labor, walking with her, rubbing her where she needed it, showing her how to breathe, and eventually ending up in the tub. He dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth, sitting behind her and rubbing her legs as she panted through another one. He felt guilty when his mind wondered to how amazing she looked, even like this, her thin shirt clinging to her fragile body, her plump belly and breasts sitting proudly in front of her. He thought she was gorgeous, so much so that despite the fact that she was in pain, he couldn't help but smile lovingly when he came to dry her off once she decided the water was too cold. **

**Once the towel was wrapped around her, she stiffened and knelt on the bathroom rug, he held her up and began to rub her back again, before she panted out... "D-different...pressure, pressure, pressure..." She gasped as he looked down and with a loud shout, liquid splashed down from between her legs. She looked back up at Claude as he tried to look as unbothered as possible. "That's alright, sweetheart, it's ok. It's time." He said, picking her up gently as she screeched loudly, her pains coming one on top of the other now. "HURTS!" She wailed as she was set down on the bed, clutching her belly. "Ssh, my dear, ssh, it'll be over soon," Claude soothed her, quickly and gently checking her. "Soon alright? Just don't push yet, you aren't quite ready. I'll be right back with some towels." He said, kissing her on the cheek. **

**Claude's heart broke at the gasps and wails coming from the little bluenette as he returned with the towels and positioned himself between her legs, gently stroking her belly. An hour of gentle coaxing later, ciel gave one last hoarse cry as a screaming baby girl slipped into Claude's hands. "My dear, you have a beautiful baby girl." He said as he looked at the tired bluenette, who had collapsed backwards against the pillows. "A girl?" She asked weakly as he handed her the infant, the little one whimpering as she snuggled up to her mother. **

**Claude's heart melted as the baby blinked up at ciel, who kissed her tiny head. Once he had them both cleaned up, ciel was almost instantly asleep, leaving Claude holding the newborn, a sign of the trust her mother had now in the raven-haired man. Claude cooed happily to the infant, kissing her cheek before she too, fell asleep. "Would you like me to be your new daddy, little one?" He asked, his eyes lighting up when the baby gave him a small smile, before her eyes closed and she too drifted into slumber.**


End file.
